Name is Subject to Change
by GimmeDatElephant
Summary: Jonin Alyan is taking on his first team. As such, he gets pick of the litter. Iruka-sensei thinks he's too immature to take on the responsibility of looking after 3 genin, but the Hokage's orders are the Hokage's orders, and Iruka-sensei's worries are dismissed. Especially since Alyan is taking the 3 most troublesome genin off his hands.
1. Chapter 1

"I've heard about enough from you, Iruka." An old man yelled while sitting behind his desk. He had wrinkles along his face, a dark-ish tan from all his years as a ninja himself in his younger days, and wore a long white robe and matching hat with a partial veil going down the back. He stood up and said, "You know that normally I trust your judgment, when it comes to matters such as these, but I think he needs to learn responsibility! He was so reckless when he was a lad, he almost got his entire team killed on more than one occasion!"

The brunet with the scar across his nose he was speaking to stood up from his sitting position in front of the old man and yelled, "And what makes you think he won't get these children killed? It's like you said, he's irresponsible! He's a hazard, and he-"

"And he what?" The older man cut him off. "And he's a very good ninja. He's very good at what he does. He wants to be an ANBU, you know. And to be an ANBU, he has to cooperate with another ANBU. If he's reckless and irresponsible with this team, then he can't be an ANBU." The brunet thought about it for a while before signing and nodding his assent. "If you're really so uncomfortable," the older man continued, "I can assign another jonin to the team, just to make sure none of the children won't be killed."

The brunet, Iruka, thought a while longer before he shook his head and said "No, no. If there's another jonin on the team, he won't learn to be cooperative. I agree. He needs this, but I don't want to see any of the children get hurt."

The older man chuckled. Then he spoke, "I understand your concerns, but he might surprise you."

A knock rang through the quiet room before someone spoke from the other side. "Hokage-sama, Alyan is here."

"Alright, send him in. And don't worry so much, Iruka." The Hokage said before the door opened and in stepped a tall man with shoulder length pure white hair and green, green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The young man with the pure white hair and green eyes scanned the room quickly before deeming it safe to enter. As he did so, the Hokage assessed him for any life-threatening injuries, looking over his black, leather clad, form fitting suit, and black leather clad hands, before finally settling on his face and, finding no injuries that needed attention immediately, he stood up and smiled a broad smile before loudly saying, "Alyan! I'm so glad you could join us! I assumed you were still out on your latest mission!" Before walking over and giving the young man, Alyan, a harsh pat on the back. "How was that mission, by the way?"

Alyan looked sheepish, before rubbing the back of his neck and cringing. "Eh, well. It could have gone better. But then again, it was ranked higher than the last few, I got a little cocky. Plus I wasn't expecting that ambush." Alyan shrugged before noticing the looks he was getting from his previous sensei and Hokage. "But then again, ambushes aren't really supposed to be expected, right?" He chuckled quietly, but when no one joined in, he covered it up with a cough and looked away.

The Hokage patted his back again before lightly pushing him toward the vacant chair in front of his large desk. Alyan took the hint and sat quickly and quietly, waiting for further instruction. "Now, Alyan. Do you remember the conversation we had before you left about you becoming ANBU?" The Hokage started.

"Yes, sir, I do. You said no because I'm still a kid or some bullshit like that." Alyan said before leaning back and crossing his arms. "You act like I'm a child, but I'm not. In case you've forgotten, Itachi and I are the same age! Why did you let him become ANBU at 13, but you won't let me? He killed his entire clan, in case you've forgotten. The most I've done is self-preservation. And you can't get too mad about that!"

"I'm not," the Hokage took his seat behind the desk. "You know I'm not. But that's besides the point. The reason why I previously said no-"

"Wait, you're saying yes now?!" Alyan stood up, hopeful.

The Hokage gave him "the look" before Alyan sat down quietly. "I previously said no," the Hokage continued, "because you were reckless. You still are, mind, but Iruka and I have come to a conclusion. You'll be assigned your first genin team, if you choose, and you'll be expected to keep all three of them safe - well, safe enough - from harm. I'll allow you to choose the three you want, normally the teams are assigned to you, but I'll make an exception this one time."

Alyan sat there for a minute, thinking, before he spoke up. "So you mean that I can pick my own genin team, and all I have to do to is keep them reasonably safe? And I can be an ANBU? What's the catch?"

The Hokage chuckled before saying, "I was just about to get to that. If any of these children come back from any mission with life-threatening wounds that are the result of your negligence, you will be removed from the ninja roster permanently. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you accept these terms?"

Alyan thought for a long while. If he accepts, and these kids get seriously wounded due to his negligence, he'll never be a ninja again.

"I do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, class." Iruka started. "We have a very important guest coming today. He's a jonin, and he'll be assigned his first team today."

"Why is it only today he gets his first team?" A girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes asked.

"Well, he's not very responsible, he's brash, and he needs to learn how to be cooperative. That's where any of you three come in!" Iruka began.

A rather heavy set male student with brown hair sticking up in all directions cut him off with a loud snort and a "So we're going to be guinea pigs?"

"Well, 3 of you, yes, Choji. And he gets to pick. But think of this as a learning experience, not only will you be automatically genin, if you're chosen, but you won't have to pass the final exam!" Only some of the students cheered, and even then it was only half hearted. "Anyway, he should be here any minute to pick his team. If there's anything you want to know about him, within reason, just ask. If not, continue as you were.

 _ **Outside the Door**_

"My first, and only, team before I become an ANBU, this is so exciting!" Alyan bounced in excitement.

He stopped and fixed his hair a bit, "Can't let it show, though. Gotta play it cool, be the fucking awesome sensei every kid would want... Alright, here goes!" Alyan told himself quietly before knocking on the door.

 ** _Inside the Room_**

All of the students asked their questions, some of the girls wanting to know if he was cute, when minutes later, a knock sounded at the door, announcing Alyan's arrival. Soon after, the door opened and green eyes scanned the room quickly before he entered.

"Ah, kids, this is Alyan. He'll be the leader of the team and will be responsible for any and all injuries any of you on the team suffer. Alyan, this is my class, you may pick any of these students to join your team."

"Thank you, Iruka." Alyan replied politely. He turned his attention to the rest of the class and noticed the indiscreet looks he was getting from the entire class.

'Well,' he thought, 'it is an unusual sight, seeing someone with white hair who enjoys his leather.'

"Alright, midgets," Alyan began speaking again. "I think its time we took this party outside, shall we?" When none of the students moved, Alyan grew annoyed. "Alright, I think you all should do as I say."

"And why should we, huh?!" A loud mouth blond male screamed from about the middle of the room. "Iruka-sensei said that you were reckless!"

"And I am. I'm very reckless, which is why I'm picking you." Alyan said sweetly.

"What?!" He screamed, going a nice shade of 'horrified white' .

"You heard me. Now, as for the rest of you," he says, turning to address the rest of the class. "I expect you to join me on the training fields. I'll assess you there and pick the remaining two." He finished before leaving.

"Um, Iruka-sensei? He wasn't serious, was he?" A shy girl with short black hair, light grey eyes and a tan jacket asked.

"I'm not sure, but in any case, we should all probably head to the training grounds."

The students got up, one by one and shuffled to the door, daunted by the thought of becoming a victim to the irresponsible jonin.


	4. Chapter 4

As the kids entered the field, four kunai suddenly sunk into the ground in front of them and several more hit the wall around the doors, barely missing the heavyset boys toes and one of the girls heads.

Alyan jumped down from the roof and said, "Do any of you know why I threw kunai at you?" Everyone made a big fuss, but no one answered. "Since none of you know, I'll explain it this one time; I threw kunai at you because none of you looked around to see if it was safe. Rule number 1, always, always look before entering or exiting a building! Now, run laps. Twenty in ten minutes. Chop, chop!"

The kids looked bewildered, but eventually consented and started their laps.

Iruka walked over to Alyan and started up a conversation. "Alyan, don't you think you're being a bit harsh with them? I mean, they're only eleven. Maybe you should ease up a bit? The way you're treating them is a bit worrisome."

Alyan gave Iruka a flat look before saying sarcastically, "Maybe I should. Maybe I should be so easy with them that they're going to be killed on their first real mission. Mm, yeah. That sounds good. Blondie, the other two and I will all be killed on our first real mission because I don't want to make you worry that I'm being too harsh..." Alyan pouted and fluttered his eyelashes before he straightened out his face. "No, Iruka. They need harshness. What if they were on a real mission and some rogue ninja decided to pull the same shit I did? That rogue ninja wouldn't have missed. Those kids would be dead, and this is a good learning experience. Now, while they're with me, they'll learn to look before going through a doorway. Besides, I would never hurt kids on purpose; that's just cruel."

Iruka looked unsure, but eventually sighed. "You're right," he said. "You're right, Alyan. They need this. But I just don't want them to get hurt. Not when they're still in training, you know. Remember, Alyan, you were different. You and Itachi trained together all the time, pushing each other to the extreme. These kids are not you and Itachi."

Alyan thought about it for a while before nodding. "Alright. I'll be hard on them now, and be a little easier on them later." Iruka smiled and nodded. "Five more laps, midgets! Blondie Boy, what are you doing? You're already on my team, get your ass over here!"

Blondie hurried over and stopped next to Alyan, breathing hard. Alyan patted him on the back briefly before he crossed his arms and continued to watch the others run their laps.

When they were finished, Alyan ushered them over to the kunai and shuriken range. "Now that you've warmed up, I want each and every one of you to split into five groups, one for every target, and throw five kunai and ten shuriken at the targets. When you're done, go over to the targets and get your kunai and shuriken and go to the end of the line. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir..." The kids replied weakly while some didn't even bother as they started to form their lines.

Alyan suddenly threw another kunai at each of the targets. The kids looked at him startled as each flew passed someone's ear. "I said, am I clear? When I ask a question, I demand an answer!"

"Yes, sir!" They shouted in unison.

"Good. As you were, children." Alyan grabbed his kunai before stepping away to watch.

Each of the kids took their turns shooting off kunai and shuriken, one at a time before they finished and took their place at the end if the line. Once each of the kids finished and the lines returned to the original line, Alyan said, "Alright, midgets, keep going. You're nervous now, but if you keep going for as long as I want, you'll get annoyed with me and start picturing my face in the center." He made a circle with his hands, closing one eye to look through the circle, and biting his lip in a half-concentrated manner. "That's exactly what I want." He dropped his hands, putting them back on his hips. "So keep going! Lets go, lets go!" Alyan clapped a couple times to get them to start going.

A long while passed, and each of the kids started getting frustrated with Alyan, they had, after all, been working on throwing sharp objects at a target for a few hours! The sun was going down! Thus far, only a few students showed the proper amount of endurance, as far as throwing things went.

A pink haired student was dripping sweat when she threw her last shuriken at the target when Alyan suddenly yelled, "That's enough, midgets! Pink haired girl, with the red..." Alyan made a vague up and down gesture to her clothing, "Thing, you're on my team! Get over here!"

She hurried over, standing with the blond boy, when he congratulated her. She gave him a look before thanking him more harshly than she should have. Alyan raised a brow at the interaction, but didn't comment. Maybe he annoyed her, Alyan did that with a lot of people, so it was understandable.

She turned to Alyan and asked, "Why'd you pick me, sensei?"

Alyan shrugged and said, "I guess it's because I like pink, or kids with large foreheads, who knows?" He snickered at his own joke. He should write a book on humor.

She gaped and huffed, but otherwise said nothing... Minus a few garbled words.

He turned to the waiting students before telling them to line up in front of them. "Ok, short stacks, I have one final thing for you to do. Earlier today, while you were running your laps, I hid something. I need you to find it. The one who does, gets to be the final member of my team. And if that's not reward enough, ya'll are crazy, and I'm glad I didn't pick you. Now, off you go!"

A girl with long, light blonde hair in a pony tail raised her hand before saying, "But how are we supposed to find it? It's dark out!"

"Exactly!" Alyan said. "You're supposed to use those ninja skills you've acquired through the years and find it. Quickly, too. I become very throw-y at night. And by throw-y, I mean I throw things at people. By things, I mean kunai, and by people, I mean you. Now go! Find me that thing!" The kids all groaned amd started looking quickly.

All but one, though. A shorter version of Itachi, minus the laugh lines. He looked super ticked, his hair ruffled and clothes slightly askew.

"What's up with you, shorty. Don't want to find me that thing?"

"No," he said grumpily. "You didn't hide anything while we were running those laps."

"Oh?" Alyan questioned, genuinely curious. "And how do you know?"

"Because you were talking to Iruka-sensei the whole time."

Alyan smiled before saying, "Good job, spike! Congratulations, you're on my team!"


	5. Chapter 5

As the other kids left for home, Alyan turned to his new team and said, "Alright, kiddies. Since you're my new team, and we haven't been properly acquainted, I suggest we all meet up on the school rooftop tomorrow, around noon. Sound good?"

Alyan looked around at his team.

They nodded, Blondie and Black-Haired-Shortstack making small noises of agreement as they went, while the pink haired young lady told them all "good night" and "see you tomorrow!", before they walked home. As they left through the gate, Alyan swept his green eyes across the training grounds, making sure it was empty before sinking to the ground to catch his breath; He was absolutely exhausted from the days events, even though he did nothing. Must be that thing.

His chest suddenly erupted in pain, starting from the center of his chest and blooming outward. He clutched a hand to his chest and gritted his teeth, knowing the pain would stop soon. His throat felt like it was constricting in on itself, making it hard to breathe. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through it all, but that thing was making it difficult. On purpose, of all things, how dare it.

"God, I fucking hate you..." He whispered to himself through the pain and threat of suffocation.

THE NEXT DAY

Just as planned, the four of them met on the roof of the school. Alyan had arrived first, and took his place at the ledge, leaning against it as one normally would, in this instance. Then Spike arrived, rolling his eyes audibly (how anyone can do that is a mystery), and plopped down on the lowest step, looking for all the world, bored. (The nerve of this child! Alyan was mildy offended.)

Pinkie Pie arrived next, pushing the door open with a quiet squeak before seeing that Spike was already waiting. She sat closely to Spike, nearly on top of him. Ah, young love.

'So why does Spike look pissy?' Alyan thought to himself before shrugging. 'Maybe they broke up and the little miss doesn't believe it, or they are going to break up. Either way, it's not my problem until it becomes mine.'

A short moment later and the door is opening again, this time confidently and loudly, nearly breaking off it's hinges. And there's Blondie. Seeing that his other teammates were already here, he took a seat as well, on the next step and at a distance.

Alyan raised a brow before humming lowly. Not his problem before it becomes his. Now that the team was gathered, he had to quickly think of some form for him to get to know his team; he assumed they were already familiar with each other, but maybe they only had a vague idea of each other. He started zoning out, thinking about how best to go about telling three eleven year olds something personal to get them to open up, because seriously? How could he expect them to open up if he can't?

As he was zoned, Blondie asked what they were going to do to help them get to know each other. Alyan sighed and bit his lip, not looking at any of them, but instead staring blankly at his boots.

They waited quietly for a few moments before the pink haired girl asked, "Um, sensei? Did you hear Naruto?"

"Hm?" Alyan was suddenly brought back to himself. He looked up from his boots and took in his team. Someone had asked him something? Boy, is he slipping. "No, I did not hear." He replied. "You might want to repeat that."

Blondie huffed, annoyed, before shouting his question, "I said, what are we going to do to get to know each other?!"

"Thank you for yelling, I don't think I could have heard you if you hadn't." Alyan yelled back, somewhere halfway between annoyance and genuine insecurity. "Well, first off, tell me about yourselves."

"Well, what are we supposed to say?" The pink haired girl asked. "Why don't you go first and show us how its done?"

"Mm, see, I would like to, but I'm currently editing what i would like to tell you."

"Why don't you just say whatever comes to mind first, then?" Blondie asked.

"Yeaaah," He extended the word out, "noooo. Just no. That's not a good idea, you don't need to know whatever pops into mind first, right now it's something about red cabbage. So just start off with your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, whatever, you know? That kind of stuff? Pink, you go first."

Sakura thought about it for a few seconds before nodding and saying, "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, my hobbies are, um" she snuck a look at Spike before continuing "my likes are..." She snuck another look at Spike who just rolled his eyes. "My dislikes are dogs, dust, doing the dishes, dirt-"

"So 'D' words?" Alyan cut her off, and then he caught himself, "I'm sorry, that was rude. You might have had a "C" word in there."

She blushed and whispered, "Not always..." Before she cleared her throat and continued, "My favourite colour is-"

"Holy crap!" Alyan interrupted her again. "You don't have to go so in-depth, we get it! Just basic things, thank you. We don't need to know favourite colours unless it comes up in conversation." Alyan paused. "But since we're on the topic, I'm guessing pink? Red? Maybe yellow?

She shook her head and said, "No, I like green."

Alyan looked surprised and nodded. "Alright then. Next, Spike. Name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, go!"

Spike sighed before saying, "Sasuke Uchiha, training, nothing, and my brother."

Alyan blinked a couple times, processing the information before he smirked and said "Wait, wait. Who's your brother, exactly? Its not Itachi, is it? Because I seem to remember a cute little four year old Sasu-Chan that wanted to marry me when he got older..."

Sasuke looked horrified, "That wasn't you!" He yelled, completely outraged.

"Yes it was, I just look a bit different right now."

Blondie burst into laughter while Sakura looked vaguely horrified. Alyan joined in with Blondie's laughter, though not quite as loudly just because of Sasuke's face. It's so sad how horrified faces of children makes him smile. To an extent, at least.

"Why would anyone want to marry you, sensei?!" Blondie laughed out.

Alyan gasped, placing his hand on his chest in an offended manner, "I am a catch, thank you very much. Anyone would be lucky to marry me."

"More like unlucky." Sakura mumbled to Sasuke, gently elbowing him to try and get him in a better mood.

Alyan's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?! Not that I don't disagree with you, but what!"

Blondie only laughed harder. Alyan tore his eyes away from the joking duo to Sasuke. Once he caught just how red and embarassed his face looked, Alyan said, "Alright, that's enough. Blondie, knock it off. It's your turn. Name, hobbies, likes and dislikes. Go!"

Naruto flashed a cheesy grin before yelling, "My names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!"

Alyan smiled disbelievingly before saying, "Of course you are."

The team of children turned to him expectantly. Obviously that's all Naruto had to say.

"Now its my turn, I guess." Alyan took a deep breath in before slowly exhaling, attempting to organize his thoughts in the process. "Ok, my name is Alyan, my hobbies are trying not to die on any random mission that had been previously handed to me, my likes are..." He glanced around the roof before pointing to Naruto. "I like orange. I like it a bit more than pink, not much more, but a bit more."

Alyan paused, twisting his mouth in thought, "When I was a kid, my hair was orange. And I had blue eyes. Then a thing happened, I died, and a nasty, white mama demon was sealed in my lungs, heart and throat, and now I have white hair, green eyes, and am alive again. By the way, if you smell anything funky, it's probably me because I'm kinda very slowly decaying." Alyan paused again before clapping his hands together. "Oh, dislikes! Almost forgot. My dislikes are the aforementioned demon, and she knows it. I've decided to name her. She is 'That Bitch'. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand and asked, "Sensei, you mentioned that you died? How'd that happen?"

Alyan looked at him blankly before his face turned an ugly shade of embarrassed. He coughed, crossed his arms said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't die...!"

"Sensei, Naruto's right. You did say that you died. You also said that you were decaying?" Sakura said, looking slightly green.

Alyan gave it a couple moments, tapping his finger on his arm, before he sighed. "Ok, ok. You got me. I died."

"How?" Sakura asked.

Alyan pursed his lips before mumbling, "I felloutofatree."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I said, I felloutofatree."

"One more time?" Sakura said gently.

"I said, I fell out of a tree, ok?! It wasn't even a tall tree either, more like a large bush. And it wasn't even very far off of the ground. Either way, I fell out of the tree-bush, broke my neck, and died." Alyan said, flushing harshly.

The three were silent for a couple seconds before Naruto's obnoxious laughter filled the air. Sakura wasn't quite as bad, but she still giggled. Alyan's face turned even redder, and he pouted. He let the laughter continue for a few minutes before he cleared his throat. When they settled down from their laughing fits, he continued, "That's enough! So I died a stupid death. So it was an E ranked mission, and we had to catch someone's semi-feral, pregnant cat. So I was so excited that I almost pissed myself in anticipation, fell out of the tree-bush, broke my neck, and died. So what? It's been a few years, I think we can move on. What do you say?" He asked, hopefully.

Naruto started laughing even harder, saying through bouts of laughter, "You... You peed yourself! Hahaha! I can't believe it!"

"And you shouldn't!" Alyan said outraged. "I said I almost pissed myself! I didn't, though. So lets move on! Are there any other questions you'd like to ask?"

"Yes, sensei." Sasuke said quietly. All attention turned onto him. "How did you come back to life?"

"The demon lady." Alyan looked thoughtful. "Well, the demon thing. I don't actually know what she looks like or anything, I can assume she's white."

Sakura raised her hand as if she were still in class. She paused for a second after before asking, "Can you elaborate?"

Alyan looked uncertain. "A little, I guess." He took a breath, "It wasn't expected, to be perfectly honest. It just kinda, sorta... Happened? I guess? Like, I died, I'm aware of that without anyone having to tell me. I was dead, I knew I was dead, and then, suddenly, I was pissed. Like, really, really angry. Next thing I know, I'm opening my eyes again, my team and a few ANBU around me in the hospital to "welcome me back"." He made quotes with his fingers. "So that's what happened." He shrugged, "Anything else? No? Okay then. Now I want to ask you guys something."

They looked unsure.

"I'm just now realizing you're only eleven. How far along with your schoolwork were you?"

"We were basically done, next week was our final exam."

Alyan nodded. "Okay then, now I can get a general idea about what we're going to be doing for the next few... While."

"Next few while?" Sasuke asked. "Nice use of words there."

"I know right," Alyan said plainly. "I don't actually know when the Chunin exams are, I'll have to ask Iruka or something. Either way, you little tykes are stuck with me until at least then. If you don't pass, then guess what? You're stuck with me for longer." He said happily.

"Are we done yet?" Sasuke asked grumpily. "I have some things I have to do today, and you're wasting my time."

"Grumpy." Alyan muttered. "Yeah, I guess. Class dismissed."

They stood, Naruto and Sasuke practically racing for the door, while Sakura stood back for a second, turning back to her sensei and waving cheerily.

Alyan waved back halfheartedly before calling, "Hey, wait up, team. I'm gonna walk you home."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Why not?" Alyan shot back. "I don't have anything better to do."


End file.
